Instrument of Wrath
by Emerald Dynamo
Summary: Arceus has created a weapon; a completely new Pokémon that does Arceus' bidding, because the Chosen Ones cannot last much longer. Together with its counterpart, the two Pokémon utilize their powers to enforce divine wrath on those who do not use Pokémon as their creator intended. However, when the weapon of the duo strikes out on his own, only Arceus knows what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**This wasn't what y'alls was expecting, but I was inspired by two of my favorite fanfics; The Blade and the Embrace by galladefenrir44 and A Deal With A God by EmeraldDragon1. **

**As such, I'm introducing an odd character which travels through time and space; an instrument of Arceus' wrath.**

**So... I won't keep you waiting. I hope you enjoy.**

**Instrument of Wrath**

**Chapter 1: Creation (And the debacle thereabout)**

_Hello. You probably don't know who I am, so I'll tell you. My Name is Raze, and this is the story of how I came about._

After many years of seeing the humans build up empires to fight each other, create evil syndicates, and use the power of his creations for darker means, Arceus decided that something must be done, and called an emergency meeting among the legends.

After about a week, all the legendaries had arrived. Some, like Dialga and Celebi, arrived instantly, while it took smaller legends like the Regis, The Legendary Dogs, and the Musketeers longer to find a way to join us in the Hall of Origin.

Mewtwo actually came to this meeting, which both surprised and confused them. They feared he would once again raise his complaints against the humans.

Arceus, however, knew that Mewtwo's arrival was not the only disputed fact. In fact, his latest idea would not only cause quite the argument among the legendaries, but might even compromise his latest addition to their ranks; the Arceus Knights. Despite this, he knew that he had to share this idea now, or the opportunity would be lost. Arceus slowly called out; a cry of mystery and power.

Every Pokemon in the room immediately silenced and bowed before their creator. Arceus nodded, and all returned to their places surrounding the Alpha Pokemon.

Arceus spoke in an authoritative tone. "I have called you all here to discuss another of the ideas which the most knowledgeable among you, Uxie, has approved."

The small pixie nodded to the others before Arceus continued.

"As you know, we already have a program set in motion to act as guardians over the universal forces in tandem with some of the legendaries; the Arceus Knights. I have chosen to create a similar entity to use at my discretion.

Many of the legendaries nodded, except for Mewtwo, who stared at Arceus in Confusion. Arceus knew that the Lsychic-type legendaries would try to read his mind, so he quickly changed into his Dark form. As he did so, many of the Psychic-type legendaries, like Latias and Cresselia, sighed. The only ones who respinded differntly were Lugia, who knew better, Mew, who was off playing by herself, and Mewtwo, who clenched his hand **(Fist? Paw? I quit...)** in frustration.

Arceus chuckled briefly before frowning.

"I have seen the evil throughout my creation. By giving them free will, I have also doomed them. I have seen humanity antagonize the truth by creating evil syndicates which want nothing less than to rule over our universe. Each time, there has been a chosen one who has stopped them. However, Uxie's predictions as well as Celebi's experience say that the Chosen ones we have now cannot last forever."

The two legends nodded before Virizion spoke up. "You'd best not be suggesting more Knights. They take forever to train properly."

Cobalion nodded. "Least of all, a human. No more of those."

Arceus shook his head, "No. No more Knights. Thirteen is enough for me."

The Legendaries breathed out a sigh of relief; save Mewtwo, who still had no idea what was going on. Arceus continued.

"What I suggest is that we create a new Pokemon; one that will work for us. He will complete objectives as I see fit, and will bring down divine vengeance on those who oppose what is right in the universe."

Mewtwo glared at Arceus. "That's what I've been saying all this time! And what have you guys been doing? Ignoring me!"

Regice laughed its cold, piercing laugh. "I guess Arceus got tired of personally going down there and enforcing his Judgment on everyone himself."

Regigigas slapped Regice's face, glaring at it **(Is that even possible? Just go with it, guys...)**. Registeel and Regirock snickered, having been on the receiving end of Regigigas' punches on more than one occasion.

Arceus sighed before speaking once again. "Mewtwo, this will not be a weapon of war. It will be a presence in the world I created which will deliver my wrath upon anyone who is not governed by a moral compass. He will be used for this purpose and no other, and he will respond to me only."

There were whispers among the legendaries.

Dialga whispered to Palkia, "Should Father have this much power?"

Celebi whispered to Jirachi, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I mean, the chosen one Ash Ketchum is still around, isn't he. and he's saved us on more than one occasion."

Darkrai, who was usually silent, spoke up for the first time in several meetings. "Beg my Lord's pardon, but I don't think this is the best idea. Although it will definistrate any ideas of deism, it will promote an image of duality. Humans will start to think that although you have blessed them with a wide world of Pokemon, it will make them live in fear."

Arceus pondered this for a second, then responded. "Not quite, Darkrai. What I'm about to do next will promote an image of duality."

The Legendaries widened their eyes, especially Darkrai. Darkrai was, in truth, surprised Arceus knew he existed, as Darkrai very rarely showed himself to people, and this was the first time he could remember that Arceus had said his name.

Arceus sighed. "I say that we create two beings to balance each other out; one will be of chaos; Raze. The other, however, will be of order and balace; Chiasmus."

Uxie nods to Arceus. "My Lord, this will only make people think that you are capricious; creating things at will, and not having any restriction. This will only make them live in fear, as Darkrai said."

Darkrai smiled, happy it was getting so much attention.

Arceus frowned. "True, but it will be the only way to control them both. Are there any other concerns regarding these two creations?"

Reshiram and Zekrom stepped forwards. Reshiram spoke first. "I could have sworn we were the ones supposed to represent Chaos and Order."

Zekrom glared at Arceus. "And now, we're going to be replaced by two new pokemon? This is just nonsense!"

Kyurem tried to hold up the peace between the two legends, but its icy wings began to crack under the pressure.

Arceus quickly spoke to them, glaring as well. "I'm not replacing you! In fact, I'm basing them on you!"

The black amd white Unovian Legendaries glowered at the Alpha Pokémon, Baring their teeth and roaring out their cries.

They continued to stare each other down, raging, until a song rang throughout the entire hall. The melody was soothing and calming, and everyone looked for the source of the voice, feelings of tranquility changing the atmosphere of the room. Once the song was complete, Meloetta revealed herself from under the folds of Kyurem's wings, which was one of her favorite hiding spots, in her Pirouette Form. She nodded to the three legends, who returned them in thanks. Cresselia spoke up.

"I hope you know that this isn't an issue to be arguing about. In fact, you and Reshiram should be honored that Arceus is basing his new creations on the two of you. Besides, I doubt he's going to make them legitimate legendaries, and only send them out on individual missions."

Arceus nods, then chuckles. "Yes. That and it'll probably go that Raze will be the attacker and Chiasmus will clean up the mess if Raze goes too far."

This brought on startled laughter from half the group and shocked expressions from the other half. Mesprit was the first to speak.

"Should a creature with this much power really have that much bloodlust? I've heard that power corrupts, and great power and war instinct is not really a good combination."

Most of the legendaries spoke in approval at Mesprit's statement. Mewtwo, however, had a moment of clarity. He didn't exactly want the ultimate revenge on Giovanni, he just wanted him to atone for his injustice to him.

Mewtwo sighed as the voices of the group of legendaries became a steady stream of opinions. In order to silence them, Mewtwo spoke to them all telepathically.

"I support this new creature. Perhaps it can being justice to those who have been wronged, like me."

Everyone was shocked into silence, staring at Mewtwo as if he was crazy. Arceus smiled, knowing that the majority of his creations would gradually come to support Arceus' plan after they saw how it changed Mewtwo.

Uxie spoke up once more. "I agree. It will be a great equalizer for the bond between trainer and Pokemon."

The Pokemon kept speaking their approval until only Zekrom, who was still skeptical, Genesect, who preferred Mewtwo as he was before this change, and Giratina, who loathed everyone there, disapproved.

Arceus nodded to the group. "Very well. Their creation shall take place now."

Arceus' plates appeared from him and began to whirl around him at an ever-increasing speed. Two orbs of light appeared, slowly circling each other, as in a dance, before separating and settling to the ground. Both orbs formed into bipedal creatures. The first looked similar to Zekrom, but with curved blades coming out of its arms, facing outward. The black, Zekrom-esque creature had a somewhat stocky build, with both legs looking similar to Dialga's, except for the fact they were red with a black metallic pattern.

The creature had long, dark blue, Lugia-esque wings coming out of his back. His head was black with demonic red eyes. Its head sloped downwards, so that the curved blade coming out of its head resembled a mohawk. Most of the legends stepped backwards at the frightening appearance of this creature.

Giratina, however, smirked. "Now this guy, I like."

The other creature resembled Reshiram in coloration and graceful form. Its head was sloped in the same manner as Raze, but had a curved head instead of bladed, with a Gracidea wreath. It had s trimmer build than its darker counterpart and had smaller, more blunted claws. Chiasmus had red wings and a tail resembling an unknown Pokemon, forming a "Y" shape, except outlined in white and with a white, fanlike end to both the tail and the wings. Although there were still whispers among the legendaries, they knew Arceus was omniscient, so they did not question this unfamiliar design.

Arceus smiled at two newest creations.

Mewtwo was the first to speak. "So it is done. May they serve their purpose well."

This elicited a cheer throughout the legendary ranks. Arceus smiled, seeing that his creations were good, and he called the meeting to attention.

"That will be all, my children. I will see you all soon."

As each of the legendaries went their separate ways, Arceus took one last look at his two creations before sending them to sleep. Arceus rested, thinking that the craziness of keeping these two apart and teaching them to control their urges to destroy and protect, respectively, would be a better chore to begin tomorrow.

**So, what'd you people think? I hope it's not too bad.**

**Feel free to PM me with your questions; I will respond.**

**I'll try to post a chapter sometime this week, but no guarantees.**

**Characters from A Deal With A God and The Blade and the Embrace (two great fanfics... I suggest them to you all.) should appear in the near future of this fic.**

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Instrument of Wrath! Stay tuned for Raze and Chiasmus' first mission!**

**...**

**Oh, and one last thing. If any person dares to flame my story, I will send my Shiny Latias after the offender, Thunderbolt ready.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Emerald Dynamo**


	2. Chapter 2: Primary Assessment

**Back for another round already? Well, if you insist...**

**Instrument of Wrath**

**Chapter 2: Primary Assessment**

Raze yawned. He honestly wondered why any living creature would want him, of all Pokemon, up this early.

It then occurred to Raze that he really didn't know much about who he was or why he was there, and he decided to remember what he did know.

"My Name: Raze.

My Species: Assassin of Arceus; Weapon of Divine Wrath.

My Purpose: To enforce order among those who misuse Arceus' creations.

Though most people do not know me, those who do only know me for an instant... before they cease to exist."

A second voice began to criticize him. "Honestly? That's the best you can come up with?"

Raze stared angrily at the voice, which happened to be of his partner-in-crime, Chiasmus. He gave his cry, which sounded like a fearsome roar.

"Oh, and I suppose you could do better, Chi?" Raze asked, obvious frustration in his voice.

Chiasmus chuckled. "Probably not," she responded, "but I assume a Slowpoke could make a better speech than that."

Raze glared, eyes blazing. "We've been here for three weeks and all you've done is try to humiliate me. Why is that?"

Chiasmus shrugged. "Maybe it's because I'm more intelligent than you?"

Raze snarled. "Just because you're smarter doesn't mean that you're better! I could take you down at any time I wanted to!"

Chiasmus shrugged and turned away. "Whatever. At least _I _don't want to kill everyone."

Raze decided he had taken enough of Chi's sarcasm, and charged a Dragon Claw on one hand. He raised it and was about to slash Chiasmus when the doors were forced open, revealing the only one who could put an end to their mischief: Arceus.

Arceus glared at the two's positions, with Raze having one hand, Dragon Claw fully charged, inches away from Chiasmus' right arm and Chiasmus' sitting on her bed, arms crossed, turned away from Raze.

The Alpha Pokemon sighed, grateful that all-out war had not broken out like last Thursday. Arceus nodded to the two and spoke. "Do you two honestly believe that you'll ever get a battlefield test if you keep acting like this? You two need to learn how to work together."

Raze and Chiasmus sighed.

Raze started. "If you haven't noticed, Arceus..."

Chi continued. "We're basically polar opposites."

Arceus raised an eyebrow **(If that's even possible) **and waved a leg between the two of them, in quick succession, before sighing and nodding.

"Your teachers are waiting for you two. They say that one final exercise is needed before you can go out on a regular mission."

The two dragons' eyes opened wide and they quickly ran out, with Raze's final words being, "What are we waiting for?"

Arceus chuckled at the two dragons' enthusiasm before flying out after them.

Raze and Chiasmus went to their training grounds, a remote island which appeared because of a recent volcanic eruption (They still had to repay Groudon for that). During the three weeks which Raze and Chiasmus had existed, they had gone through vigorous training from each of the Legendaries. Their best teachers, no doubt, were Reshiram and Zekrom, whom their basic structure was based off of. So, naturally, they learned how to use their attacks, basic information on all Pokemon, and how to utilize their powers.

Raze and Chi, to be blunt, were no average Pokemon. They both had the ability to shape-shift into both humans and even other Pokemon. Because they were not legitimate entries in the Pokedex, Zekrom quickly pegged them as the "Unknown" or "?" type as well as Dragon, considering the Pokemon they were based on. The Unknown type also had the powerful ability, like Mew, to learn a wide variety of Pokemon moves. However, signature moves were off-limits.

Raze and Chiasmus were both teleported to the training ground. Floating there were Latios and Latias, a brother-sister pair who had also made a bond with Raze and Chi. Arceus smiled, because what he had set up would perfectly prepare them for their first mission.

Raze and Chiasmus were standing on the far end of the island, a large stretch of open grass between Raze & Chi and the Eon duo. Arceus smirked. "This is your challenge. Make it to the other side of the island without leaving your partner behind and without fainting, and you should be ready for your first mission."

Both dragons gave looks of suspicion to their creator. Raze spoke first, as always.

"I beg your pardon, Lord Arceus," Raze began.  
"But where is the obstacle course?" Chi continued.

Arceus smirked as he waved a paw and the floor of the island seemed to collapse in on itself. The two dragons were encased in a metal chamber and brought down to the level below the catacombs. Arceus guided them telepathically.

_"You shall face five trials that will test your readiness to be my mercenaries. They shall be tests of intelligence, of strength, of teamwork, of adaptability, and the final challenge shall be a combination of all of these tests. Are you ready?"_

The two dragons nodded their confirmation and progressed to the first room. The room was a fairly large room; it was the size of a Pokemon gym. The sky could be seen through the glass encasement, giving the two just enough time to look up and see Arceus teleporting away.

Raze sighed. "Well, there goes our backup."

Arceus' voice resounded in the two dragons' minds, saying, _"I will always be here, even if you stray from the path given to you."_

Chiasmus smirked at Raze. "So there, partner."

Raze glared at Chi, a frustrated expression on his face."Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just get to work on these tests."

The two dragons looked at the room around them more closely. There were eighteen small tablets colored in a on the floor, scattered in random places. There was also a strange, web-looking pattern in the center which had seventeen spaces. Raze looked confusingly at the others and grabbed one plate, which was of a bright, reddish coloration. He immediately felt a power surging through him unexpectedly and accidently dropped it into one of the slots, which had a circle looping around itself and had an arrow pointing from a different space towards it. The tablet gave off a blinding blue light, which caused both dragons to raise an arm up to shield their eyes.

Chiasmus glared at Raze, grazing the side of his face with a weak Fury Cutter attack before she picked the note up and read,  
"You know that my creatures come in different types. Use what you know about these types to fill in the grid before you.  
-Arceus."

Raze nodded. "These must be Arceus' plates. I could have sworn he always kept them with him, because he's vulnerable without being able to use his ability to change types."

Chiasmus agreed, "Yeah... I think they're going to return to him when this test is over."

Raze sighed. "We'd better hurry, then. We don't want Giratina to try to take control again with Arceus only being able to use a Normal-type Judgment."

Chi nodded. "Agreed... and I'm assuming the plate you dropped is in the right place. I can only assume that it's Dragon, since the plates power up moves of their specific type." Chi tried to pick up another of the plates, which was bluish-white in coloration. She immediately withdrew her hand, beginning to shiver.

"This one is definitely the Ice-type plate." Raze picked it up with a little effort and quickly placed it into the spot which had the arrow pointing towards Dragon. Chi nodded. "Now, let's continue."

Raze picked up another plate which had a dark blue coloration that had an ominous feel to it. _This must be Ghost-type_, Raze thought. He looked around and saw the only other space which had an arrow looping in on itself and placed the plate in the empty space.

Instead of the blue light he was expecting, the light surrounding it turned red. In an instant, a chamber opened up from the side wall and blasted Raze with an extremely powerful blast of dark-type energy. Raze was blasted by the energy into the opposite wall, where he groaned in pain. Chiasmus smirked, recognizing the attack as a Dark-type Judgment, and held up a grey plate that radiated a similar, but different energy.

Chi laughed for a second. "That's the Dread Plate, you idiot! You put in Dark-type instead of Ghost-type. Weren't you paying attention when Arceus was going over each of his eighteen plates?"

Raze frowned and shook his head. "Sorry... I was reviewing the information for the battle test he promised was coming."

Chi nodded. "Well, that test is the room after that one. So, let's finish up this typing diagram and then we'll be ready for the battle test... Okay?"

Raze nodded and the duo set to work.

They started from the Ghost-type, revealing that there was only one arrow towards another space. Raze carefully picked up the Mind Plate and placed it in the space, revealing a blue light.

From there, they found the two main type triangles; Fire-Grass-Water and Psychic-Dark-Fighting. After several more attempts and Raze getting hit with several more Judgment attacks of various types, all seventeen spaces were filled.

However, there was still one Plate left. Raze and Chiasmus both touched it at the same time, and felt a mysterious source of power surge through them. They both nodded at the same time and said, "This is the Unknown Plate."

As soon as they spoke, another opening, just the right size for the last Plate, opened in the center of the interlocking web of types. Raze, after recovering from the surge of power, placed the plate in the empty space, causing the plate to glow in a multicolored aurora of light. Instantly, all the plates disappeared along with the grid, and the next door opened.

Raze smirked. "Come on, Chi. Let's go."

Chi nodded, and both dragons flew into the next room.

**(Task 1 Complete. Here we go...)**

The next room was much larger, and there was a significant drop in the floor.

Chi sighed. _If we hadn't been able to fly,_ she hypothesized, _We may have not survived._

Raze and Chi both alighted on the floor, revealing two walls with what looked to be two different, gigantic glyphs of some sort, in strange but eerily familiar patterns and a long corridor between the exit, which had what looked to be a timer on it and was only about a Pokemon Stadium's-width away.

A note also descended from the ceiling, which Chi plucked off from the string and read once more.

"If you two want to pass this test, beware the legends that clash. Five minutes must you survive the onslaught of pure sibling rivalry.  
-Arceus."

Raze faceclawed **(Facepalm with a clawed hand. Deal with it.)**. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Just then, the glyphs on one wall began to glow blue and the glyphs on the other wall began to glow red.

Chi blinked. "You know, these icons do seem familiar..."

The walls began to rumble and rose into the ceiling, revealing an angry Groudon on one side and an equally enraged Kyogre on the other. Both legends roared. Strangely enough, because of the powers of the legends, it was blazing hot on one side of the colisseum and raining on the other. The two dragons had faces of awe and discouragement as they looked at the task ahead of them.

"Oh..." Raze started.  
"Arceus." Chiasmus finished.

The timer on the exit began to glow green and a number in green energy appeared with the number 303.

_"303... 302... 301..."_

On the '300' mark, both legends began their attacks... directed right at where Chiasmus and Raze were standing. Both dragons flew into the air as Kyogre and Groudon began to fire Hydro Pump and Fire Blast. The Dragons began to fly in an evasive pattern to avoid being hit.

_"281... 280... 279..._"

Both Raze and Chiasmus used evasive attacks like Minimize, Double Team, and Detect to avoid the onslaught of attacks. However, Groudon began firing SolarBeams down from the ceiling. Both Pokemon, which were hovering near Groudon at the time, were slammed by the powerful Grass-type move into the ground. Although they sustained little damage, the impact still hurt them.

Raze nodded to Chi. "Okay, we need a better plan."

Chi nodded. "I've noticed that the attacks of the individual legendaries are stronger when they're launched on their own side of the field. All we have to do is block them when they're on the other side of the field."

Raze nodded and gave out a resounding roar before flying into the air once more, Dragon Claw charged. Chi rolled her eyes, sighed, and flew off after him.

_"209... 208... 207..."_

Raze and Chi executed their plan, dodging SolarBeams, Fire Blasts, and Hydro Pumps by flying near the barrier between the two sides and easily skirting to the other side when the respective attacks were fired.

_"187... 186... 185..."_

The real problem came when Kyogre began to charge up white-blue beams. Chi's eyes widened and she flew towards Raze, dodging several SolarBeams and Fire Blasts through evasive flying. "Kyogre's about to start using Ice Beams!"

Raze looked at Kyogre, a flustered expression on his face. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me..."

Kyogre fired the blast of icy cold energy, and although both dragons dodged the beam, it was able to hold its strength throughout both areas of weather.

Raze shook his head. "Well, this presents a problem."

Chiasmus nodded, flipping backwards in the air to avoid another Ice Beam. "Indeed. It carries over... We'll just have to dodge them all."

Raze nodded. All of a sudden, he was hit on the head by a small piece of ice, which caught him off-guard. He then saw that the Ice Beams that had been fired had frozen the rain, causing it to begin to hail. Raze shrugged it off, knowing that this wouldn't cause too much damage, but realized that much more of this would not be good.

_"144... 143... 142..."_

The next Ice Beams were fired in quick succession, although they took a couple of seconds to charge. One Ice Beam was accurate enough to hit Chi's wing, freezing it in a block of ice. Chi tried to free the red wing with her claws and tail, but they could not break the ice, and she helplessly plummeted towards the floor.

Raze flew toward her, dodging the Ice and Solar Beams. Although he was burned slightly by several Fire Blasts, he shrugged them off and continued. His hand was charged with a Dragon Claw, and, as soon as he was in range, Raze slashed the wing, breaking it free of the Ice. Chi nodded her gratitude just as Kyogre fired anothe Hydro Pump, knocking both of them back to the side wall. They both chuckled and used Detect to fly for a while more, dodging even the Ice Beams.

_"62... 61... 60..."_

Chi nodded to Raze. "Only a minute left!"

Raze smirked. "We have this one in the bag."

Kyogre and Groudon both started to charge powerful attacks. Groudon's eyes began to glow purple as it psychically picked up chunks of earth and threw them in Raze and Chiasmus' direction. These were harder to dodge, and although Raze could break them with a Dragon Claw, Chiasmus' Protect caused her to pinball all over the place, bouncing off several chunks of earth until her shield broke.

Then, Kyogre began to release a powerful blast of snow, which Chi recognized as Blizzard. Both dragons began to shiver at the onslaught, and were forced to Fly and use Protect at the same time to avoid being damaged too much.

_"31... 30... 29..." _

As soon as the timer reached the 30-second mark, both legends started firing dozens of assorted attacks; a mash-up of all their previous attacks.

Raze and Chi both got hit several times, although they dodged the majority of the attacks by using Detect and Minimize.

_"15... 14... 13..."_

Both of the Hoenn legendaries' rage reached a critical point, and they both used their 1-hit KO moves, Sheer Cold and Fissure. Both dragons, since they could fly, were unaffected by the Fissure, but both were slammed hard by the Sheer Cold.

Razem however, used a combination of Protect and Fire Blast to create a flaming shield, which blocked out most of the moves. However, Groudon, upon seeing this, fired a SolarBeam, which broke the shield, and exposed Raze, who took the brunt of the impact, to the piercing cold.

_"3... 2... 1..."_

Just when the timer hit, _"0_," the ceiling rolled back and Rayquaza descended in, dispersing the rain and hail as well as the radiant sun. Rayquaza roared, causing Kyogre and Groudon to put on defeated expressions, and the walls slowly slid back down, covering up the masters of the earth and sea. Rayquaza nodded to the two dragons; Chi was standing over Raze, who was knocked out from the Sheer Cold.

Rayquaza frowned before speaking. "I was instructed to inform you two that you should go towards the final exam... It's not every day that two Pokemon can survive Kyogre and Groudon's fighting."

Chiasmus ignored the green dragon's words, focusing on her counterpart instead. Chiamus used a Healing Pulse on Raze, but it would not bring him back. Chi tried again, but towards the same result. Despite using Healing Pulse after Healing Pulse, nothing happened. Something snapped inside Chi, and a glowing orb of violet energy appeared between her hands. She clenched one hand into a fist and punched the orb, causing the orb to blast outwards in a wave of energy. Both Chiasmus and Rayquaza looked on in shock as the violet energy washed over Raze, healing all of the damage done by the 1-hit K.O. move. Raze opened his eyes, revealing him fully healed. He floated up, appearing to be better than he was before.

Raze spoke. "Chi... what happened? It felt as if you... brought me back."

Rayquaza smirked in knowing while Chiasmus just stared in return. "I... I did?"

Raze nodded. Rayquaza, having been smiling since Raze was healed, spoke out. "Indeed, Chiasmus. I believe you have discovered your signature move... Order Pulse."

Raze nodded towards Chi. "Excellent." He then raised an eyebrow towards Rayquaza. "Wait... does that mean you know my signature move, too?"

Rayquaza nodded. "Yeah... what for?"

Raze immediately began to fire projectile-form Dragon Claws at the Hoenn Guardian of the skies. "Tell me! Tell me now!"

Rayquaza chuckled. "You'll have to use it first. Now, I suggest that you go onwards towards the last test... Arceus has given you a bypass through the last two."

Raze smirked. "Let's go, then!"

Chi rolled her eyes at Raze's antics before nodding her assent.

Rayquaza beckoned them onwards, and they flew to the far end of the Island, where Latios and Latias, along with Arceus, were waiting, applauding them.

As soon as they landed, Latias and Latios floated up to them, smiling.

"That was so amazing," Latias yelled. "You guys are so epic!"

Latios nodded in agreement. "Indeed. That was spectacular work!"

Arceus floated in the middle of them. "Indeed. However, there is one more test. You must, as a team, battle the teams of Latios and Latias in addition to the team of..."

Instantly, two oddly-shaped stones floated up from the ground; one glowing white and the other pulsating black. Suddenly, they formed into two dragon shapes; one was rougher, the other was more graceful. Raze, Chiasmus, Latios, and Latias stared in shock at their other two opponents.

"Reshiram and Zekrom," Arceus completed his statement.

**Ah, yes... such a cliffhanger. Technically, this isn't [quite] Raze and Chi's first mission, so I apologize if that's what you were waiting for... **

**Anyways, stay tuned for the epic battle between Raze, Chi, Latios, Latias, Reshiram, and Zekrom; a Battle Royale of the Legends. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Until next time, **

**Emerald Dynamo.**


End file.
